Tainted Blood
by Starla Loire
Summary: "death and sorrow will surround all. pain is my gift to you" up coming chapter will be ending
1. Chapter 1

** Authors note** I know a lot of people write about the the kids of the characters in ff8 and well I was hoping I could belong to that group of people. So far this story is not titled nor do I know where I'm going with it but I do know that it will hopefully be a good one so if any would like to help out with it or suggest a name I would be very thankful and will let you have a character in the story if you'd like =)  
  
*****************************************************************************  
What's happened so far  
  
It had been 17 years since the defeat of Ultimecia and a lot had was new to Garden. Squall and Rinoa had settled down and produced a family of 3 children who currently attended Balamb Garden. Selphie and Irvine had also settled somewhat and had a daughter and son. Zell, well, he was still Zell yet he had a son now. As far as Instructor Trepe she to had children her son, whom was also Zell's, and her daughter by her husband. As for Seifer Almasy, he was the first to tie the knot with none other then Fujin who produced a fine strong son to pass on the Almasy name, yet he had fathered a daughter by another women.   
  
She looked up at the front gate of what was to be her new school and felt a sudden rush of panic run through her. What the hell was she thinking when she had accepted her mothers proposal of leaving home. Good grief what did I get myself into this time? She wondered as she picked up her bag and proceeded to the entrance of Balamb Garden. She saw groups of kids all ages wondering around the facility some looked like mere children while others were older teens in SeeD uniforms. As she turned to pick up her bags she bumped into something or someone.  
  
"Oh pardon me I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?", she asked looking up at the girl.  
"It's ok you didn't see me that's all. Are you new here?"  
"Yeah it's my first day here and I'm kinda nervous how about you?"  
"Oh I've been here awhile my names Tiarra Kinneas," the girl stretch out her hand, " What's yours?"  
The girl accepted Tiarra's hand. " My names D'meera Almasy, Dee for short."  
"Nice to meet you Dee and welcome to Balamb. I'd better get going cause they're serving hotdogs for lunch and well I don't wanna miss out on getting one see ya around."  
  
With that the girl ran off and again D'meera was left alone. She picked up her bag and headed to the directory to find out where the dorms were. As she moved to the direction of the dorms she could feel everyone's eyes on her. I wonder if dad felt this way when he came back? I wish I were at home right now, she thought to her self as she pushed a blond lock of stray hair out of her face. Then from behind she felt something hit her. She turned in the direction and saw a group of two girls and three boys snickering at her.   
  
"what are you looking at weirdo?" one of the girls shot towards her  
"Yeah what are you looking at?" another called out.  
" Nothing" she answered and turned around. Again she felt something hit her, "would you please stop that what ever you are doing I don't like that."  
"Why don't you come over here and make me bitch" the girl yelled back.  
D'meera just turned and started to walk away when the girl pushed her to the floor.   
"Ha ha hey look she won't even fight back ha ha what a wuss."   
A group started to form around then as the gang started to approach Dee. One of the boys from the group walked up to her and slapped her.  
"What the hell gives you the right to show up here after what your family has done?"  
"I... I... don't understand what your talking about I didn't do anything,"she managed to get out.  
"The hell you don't because of your old man my father can't walk and I bet because of your old man a lot of us here know family members that are sufferin from what he did. So what make you think that you can come here and show yourself as if nothing happened huh bitch?" the boy slapped her again this time drawing blood.   
  
Great this was all she needed a fight on the first day. Then all of a sudden the boy who had hit her was thrown to the floor and the crowd had shifted to make way for the tall boy who had come to Dee's rescue. She saw the boy grab her assailant by the shirt and punch him a few times before the kid retreated to his little gang. Her rescuer then turned to the group of kids and spoke out.  
" Now anyone else here wanna fuck with me!" he looked around at the group of kids who were shaking their heads, "Anyone? No? ok then the next one I see pickin on her is gonna have to answer to me you got that! Now get the fuck outta here before I beat all of ya's"  
The group of kids nodded and quickly began to dispurse.   
" You all right?" the tall boy managed to say while helping her up.   
"Yeah I guess so."  
Dee looked at the boy and was astonished to recognize his face. It was Derrick . It had been some time since she'd last seen her older brother but she was glad to know her was attending the same school she was. He smiled at her.  
"Shit you've changed since I last saw you Dee. How's mom?" he asked with a grin  
"She's fine. Dad's fine too" she added. When she mentioned her father she noticed Derrick looked away.  
"Oh..."  
"Hey I guess since you know the place you could help me find my dorm?" she asked trying to change the subject.  
"Sure then we could maybe get a bite to eat"   
Dee was happy to be with her brother yet she was still hurt that she never really got to get to know him as well as she'd wished she had.   
  
  
Ok what'd ya all think? Please R+R and throw out some ideas or a title yeah? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from me** I forgot to say I don't own the characters to ff8 and all that other legal crap so yeah I don't own them but I do own their kids heh heh heh.  
  
  
  
The ringing of a telephone woke him up. He looked at the time and sighed. Who the hell would be calling so late in the night it was nearly 3:15 in the morning and he had to be up early.  
  
"This better be good," he mumbled.  
  
"Hello", came the groggy voice of a man.  
  
" Dad", a girls shaken voice could be heard, like as if she were crying, "Dad I wanna come home."  
  
"Dee?"  
  
He jumped up out of bed and immediately turned on the light near his bed.  
  
"Dee baby what's wrong why are you crying?"  
  
"Dad I hate it here and I wanna come home can you come get me," her voice trembled as she cried to him.  
  
Next to him a woman stirred and looked at the blonde man with questioning eyes.  
  
"Seifer what's wrong who's calling?"  
  
"Sshh", he hissed angrily at her and put his finger to his lips, "listen baby can you hold out till morning? I'll go get you then alright?"  
  
"But dad I hate it here and I wanna come home", she cried her voice starting to choke up a bit.  
  
"Alright I'll be there in an hour ok get your stuff."  
  
"Ok" she managed to get out and hung up.  
  
"Seifer who was it?"  
  
" It was D'meera," he answered as he pulled on his pants and looked around for a shirt.  
  
"Is she ok?" Fuijin asked in a worried tone.  
  
Already starting to get frustrated about being woken up to early, he snapped back at her, "No she's not ok. I told you it was a bad idea to send her to that fuckin school. But no you insisted she be with her brother, now look she's not happy and now she wants to some home and I have to go down there and talk to Commander Puberty and get MY fuckin daughter because knowing the little shits there they probably tried something with her."  
  
"Seifer what about Derrick he's fine maybe she just needs time to adjust?"  
  
At the mention of derricks name Seifer glared at his wife and merely turned his head in disgust as he walked out of the room keys in hand.  
  
"Seifer!" she called out to him through the window but he ignored her and sped out of the driveway to rescue his daughter.  
  
"D'meera are you sure you wish to leave I mean you've only been here less then 24 hours?" a sleepy yet alert Squall asked her as they stood at the front gate.  
  
Wiping her eyes, she just nodded as she scanned the road for her father's car. In the distance, she could make out the faint glow of a car and she picked up her bags. Squall was all to prepared for what was to come. Knowing Seifer he'd probably threaten him and then maybe say something stupid and leave if he were in a good mood if not then Squall was prepared for a confrontation. As early as it was he was ready for anything Seifer might try.  
  
The car pulled up to the gate and Seifer emerged and ran towards his daughter. He glared at Squall and picked up her bags. Not even a word was exchanged as he packed her belongings into the car. He looked at his daughter and then to Squall.  
  
"You ready girl?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Sorry for waking you so early Mr. Almasy", Squally apologized extending his hand.  
  
"Not a problem Commander", Seifer replied accepting his hand.  
  
"Will she be back in the morning? Her orientation is in the afternoon and I wouldn't want her to miss it." Squall added looking at D'meera.  
  
"It's up to her." He replied and got in the car.  
  
  
  
Ok I know it's short but no ones reviewing so I'm just writing for fun now. Yup. 


	3. Chapter 3

The ride home was somewhat long and Dee could feel her father's frustration. She gazed at him and studied his face. She could tell a lot about her father through his facial expressions. He looked tired. And well he should be, the man was not a teen anymore, he was 36 for heaven's sake. Seifer still looked good for his age yet time had left small imprints here and there. He had formed small wrinkled at the corners of his eyes from both smiling and squinting a lot. His hair had developed a slight darkened tint to it and contained a few graying hairs. In addition, his face bore the look of fatherly wisdom at times. To D'meera her father was one of the most beautiful creatures in the world and she never saw him the way other people saw him. To her Seifer had always been kind and loving. He pampered her and got her anything her heart desired. To the others, it seemed as if she was a gift of the gods. D'meera was the world to him.  
  
"So what happened?" his deep voice cut the silence and snapped her back to reality.  
  
"…."  
  
"Dee what happened why'd you wanna come home?"  
  
"Because everyone hates me", she struggled to say as she fought back tears.  
  
"Why'd you say that?" he asked as he glanced at her.  
  
"Because dad they do, they hate me because I'm an Almasy."  
  
"That's bullshit Dee and you know it. If the little shits there can't see you for who you are then why go?"  
  
"I wanna be like you dad".  
  
Those words hit him like a brick wall. Seifer stopped the car and looked at his daughter. She was HIS daughter. And that's what hurt the most. She wanted to be like him. She ignored what he had done in the past yet she wanted to continue his legacy. She wanted to be a SeeD like her father once did. Seifer looked at her and broke. The tears flowed and try as he might he couldn't stop. The Great Seifer Almasy was crying. He reached over to Dee and hugged her. She meant everything to him. Somewhere in his mind he felt a little embarrassed for crying in front of his daughter by hey he couldn't help it. He held her for a few moments before composing himself and looked at her with loving eyes.  
  
"Your name has nothing to do with who you are you got that? And I'll be damned if I let you quit".  
  
"I know dad, I know" she whispered and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"So besides the morons over there how'd you like it?"  
  
"Well Instructor Dincht isn't all there, neither is Instructor Kinneas, she's to… happy"  
  
"Heh heh yeah that's Chicken-wuss for ya. As for the messenger girl she's been like that since who knows when. What about your commander?"  
  
"Commander Leonheart's pretty cool. Everyone there worships him as if he were a god. It's kinda creepy." She giggled.  
  
Seifer smiled at the thought of it. Poor PB, he thought, all those kids worshiping a stone. He laughed to himself as he pictured all the kids chanting and dancing around a shrine of Squall. Dee looked at her dad smiling and wondered if she should bring up Derrick. She had hoped he would have asked about her brother but she figured she would let sleeping dogs lie for tonight. They pulled into the driveway of her home and she could see her mother emerging from the doorway.  
  
"D'meera!" she called out as she hugged the girl. Her fear had eased a bit as Fujin noticed that her daughter was ok. Looking to her husband, she could tell he was in a better mood and proceeded to help him gather Dee's belongings. 


	4. Chapter 4

The beeping of an alarm clock and the aroma of food being cooked was the only thing that drew Dee out of her deep slumber. Fujin sometimes had joked about her inheriting it from Seifer but she could care less about how she slept as long as she slept. The rumbling in her stomach forced her to get up and inspect where the delicious aroma was coming from. As she pulled on a pair of pants and one of her fathers undershirts she wonder sleepily out of her room and down the stairs. As she approached the kitchen, she could hear her father and mother conversing with another male. D'meera grinned as she recognized the voice.  
  
"I'm telling ya Seif it was this big, ya know".  
  
" Sure Raij sure I believe ya cept for one thing. Where the hell is it so we could grill it up?"  
  
" Yeah Raij where is this so called sea monster?" Fujin teased.  
  
Dee couldn't help but hold back her laughter. Now she was home. She waited in the doorway until she was spotted by the darker mass of a man.  
  
"Well looky here it's mini Seif, ya know", Raijin boomed as he spotted D'meera.  
  
"Hey Uncle Raijin", she hugged him and took a seat at the table next to him, " so you caught a sea monster?"  
  
" Yeah ya know I swear it was huge bigger then Leviathan ya know"  
  
"Raijin quit lyin to her", Seifer grinned looking at his friend.  
  
" So Dad what are you cookin?" Dee piped up as she watched her father stir the contents in the pan.  
  
"I'm not cooking anything", he joked as he scooped what he was cooking and placed it on a plate and began to serve breakfast.  
  
If there was anything in the world D'meera loved in the world besides her father it was his cooking. Following the defeat of Ultimecia Seifer returned to Balamb and took up residency as the head chef in the Balamb hotel. His cooking was known all over from the little town of Winhill all the way to the presidential palace of Esthar. Although everyone still looked down at him because of his past, he was a world-renowned chef. At times, he was even called to cook for special occasions. Therefore, when ever there was an invitation to eat freely at the Almasy household no one ever turned it down.  
  
" Hey after we finish up here can we go down to the docks an check out Uncle Raij's sea monster?" Dee asked through a stuffed mouth of eggs and toast.  
  
"Dee don't be a pig swallow your food before you speak it's disgusting. And no we're not goin to the docks because you my lovely princess have an orientation to attend and I'll be damned if ol' PB there thinks I'm gonna keep ya here."  
  
  
  
Looking out the window of his dorm a tall young man sighed and got ready for class. He looked in the mirror and began to groom himself. His blue/green eyes starred back at him from the mirror as if pleading with him for a little more time to sleep. He pushed back his silvery blue hair and splashed his face with water. Everyone insisted he would be the spitting image of his father had he not inherited his mother's hair and pale skin. What was thinking when he thought he could gain his father's attention by wanting to be a SeeD? He must have been nuts.  
  
To Derrick Almasy his father never really seemed to fond of what he did no matter what he always managed to piss him off. Yet, if his sister decided to be a SeeD it was different. She was praised. If not worshiped by the very man that created him. Why? What had he done wrong? Was he not wanted? All he could think of was how to make his father happy. He tried time and time again only to have it blow up in his face. Yeah of course his mother cheered for him and backed him in anything he did yet his father resented him. Sometimes he would think maybe if D'meera hadn't have been born then maybe his father would acknowledge him. A gentle knock on the door brought him back to his reality.  
  
"Yo Derrick you ok man?"  
  
"Yeah I'm cool. Just lost in my thoughts that's all why?"  
  
"Cause uh, class is gonna start in like 5 minutes and your still in your pj's man."  
  
"OH FUCK!!!"  
  
"No worries Derrick I got your stuff all laid out for ya."  
  
"Dude Talon you're a life saver".  
  
"Well what can I say?" his roommate happily chirped.  
  
Of all the people in Balamb Garden Talon Leonheart was the one had gained almost all of Derrick's respect and undivided attention. Although most of the kids regarded Derrick as an outcast and had labeled him "problematic", it was Talon and Talon alone that sought out his friendship. Aside from his troubling reputation as Seifer's clone, Derrick was always at peace with his roommate, let alone best friend. Squall had at times playfully labeled them as "Tweedle Dumb & Tweedle Dee". To Squall, Derrick was like a second son and practically lived with him during holiday sessions. Although he disapproved of the boy not being able to stay with his real family he openly accepted him into his home as so the population of males in the house could be equal to the over population of females.  
  
Walking to the cafeteria Derrick spotted his father's car in the parking structure. He noticed a small woman with hair like his own getting out alone and figured he'd practice his stalking techniques.  
  
He crept up behind her but before he could grab her she spun around quickly and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"BOY", the women sternly forced out in her all to familiar one word phrases.  
  
"MOM", he mocked back at her giving her the famous Almasy smirk.  
  
It had been the first time Fujin had seen her son since he had left home and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Her only child, her baby boy, was getting older and she could see the distinct features of his father, her husband, in him. She hugged him and held him back so she could get a good look at him.  
  
"GROWING" she smiled at him  
  
"AGING" he joked at her as she smacked him playfully on the arm.  
  
"So mom how's life? Where's the old man?"  
  
"ORIENTATION. D'MEERA" She replied trying to keep up her old persona even though Derrick knew she was quite capable of keeping up a long intellectual conversation with out using only simple words.  
  
"Oh. Bet he's proud of her huh?"  
  
"VERY".  
  
"Hey mom since your all alone you wanna join me for lunch?"  
  
" Sure I would love to", she finally responded normally. 


	5. Chapter 5

*A/N for some unknown reason I've spelled Squall's last name wrong. Ooppsie sorry bout that*  
  
  
  
The chattering of people in the auditorium had made it almost impossible to hear anything anyone was saying. Both parents and kids were wondering about as people continued to flood in from the entrances. Two blondes entered and began to look for a spot to claim closest to the stage as possible. They finally picked out two seats in the middle section, front row. They sat and waited for the orientation to begin. The older of the two began to remember how much he had hated this.  
  
"I hope this is shorter then your brothers", he murmured to the girl seated next to him.  
  
"Oh dad be quiet you'll enjoy it besides if you start to nod off I'll let you snore so you could embarrass your self."  
  
Gasping in a sarcastic shock he looked to her, "You wouldn't dare to."  
  
Dee smiled and nodded, " Yeah I would".  
  
The lights grew dimmer as the doors were shut. The stage had been lighted and out from the left appeared the headmaster and his wife.  
  
"Welcome to Balamb Garden. I see we have quite a few new faces here. I would like to introduce myself as the head master of this garden Cid Kramer and this lovely lady here is my wonderful wife Edea. We welcome you all to Balamb Garden. Today is a very special day because not only will I be handing over the title of Headmaster I will also be announcing the new commander as well."  
  
The room filled with gasps as they heard the news. Cid was retiring. Who would be the new Headmaster and Commander? Seifer began to have his doubts about letting D'meera attend a school if the Headmaster wasn't a suitable leader. He had a feeling who would be Cid's choice but who the hell would they get to be the Commander? Probably Leonhart's son, he thought.  
  
  
  
In the cafeteria, the line for food was rather short for the time of day. Derrick had relished the fact that he could finally talk to his mother in person instead of over the telephone or through letters. He had missed her greatly. As he watched her finish off her salad he began to open his mouth to speak but was stopped by an announcement over the PA system.  
  
"Will the following students please report to the auditorium, Talon Leonhart and Derrick Almasy. Once again will the following students please report to the auditorium, Talon Leonhart and Derrick Almasy"  
  
Fujin looked to her son and noticed a glint of joy in his eyes as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
  
" Derrick were are we going", she asked as she was pulled towards the auditorium.  
  
"You'll see mom you'll see".  
  
  
  
The crowd had quieted for the most of the orientation listening carefully about what their children will be doing whilst attending garden. After Irvine Kinneas Finished his speech about his weapons training class Cid once again stood in front of the microphone.  
  
"Well now lets give Mr. Kinneas a hand for that… ah…very in depth description of his class. Well where was I, oh yes, well as you all know I've been Headmaster here in Balamb Garden since it opened. But now as we move forward into a new era and now that the new generations of SeeD candidates will need a new headmaster and, well I could think of no one better to fill my shoes but a young gentleman that I had the honor and privilege to see grow up and blossom into a fine man. I introduce to you ladies and gentlemen the new Headmaster of Balamb Garden Squall Leonhart."  
  
Everyone in the auditorium applauded as Squall took his place in front of the mic and began to announce the name of the new Commander. Seifer couldn't help but find himself applauding with the crowd as Squall just stood there waiting for it to quiet down so he could make his speech. Seifer had no doubt that D'meera would do well here now knowing that Squall was Headmaster. Although the two had been bitter rivals in the past, they had formed a mutual respect for one another now although old habits were hard to break.  
  
"Heh…well what can I say I'll try my best to fill your shoes Cid. I have a lot yet learn about being a Headmaster but I'm sure I can call on you for advice. Now seeing that I was Commander here till now I'd like to introduce to you the new SeeD Commander of Balamb. The job of finding someone to take my place was very difficult and well I couldn't quite pick anyone out of the blue. I felt I had to choose a student that could prove to me that they could lead the young people of this Garden. The young man that I chose wasn't whom everyone had in mind of being the leader type. Yet time and time again he proved his worth to me by assuming control when things got outta hand here."  
  
He knew it. Squall would pick his own son to be Commander. What a coincidence that he would make this lengthy speech for his own child, Seifer thought to him self but was he in for a surprise after Squall finished his speech.  
  
" Not only is this young man a capable leader, he is also a high ranking SeeD for his age. He takes in upon himself to look after the kids that are picked on and acts as a mediator during fights. In addition, I am by no means lying when I say this kid is one tough kid. Yet I am very, very, very proud of him. Therefore, with no further ado I would like to introduce the new Commander of Balamb Garden… Derrick Almasy".  
  
As Squall announced her brother's name Dee could swear he father was gonna have a heart attack. See could see her mother in the back holding her mouth in shock trying not to let the scream of joy escape. Derrick had done the impossible he had gotten his fathers attention. As he approached the podium Seifer stood and applauded his son. For the first time in all of Derricks 17 years of living he had done what he had wished for to make his father proud not only that he received a standing ovation as he approached Squall to shake his hand. He hugged him and her Squall whisper in his ear, "you deserved it". Looking out at the crowd he could see his mother wiping her tears.  
  
"Umm… ahh.. thanks I guess," he managed to get out, " first off I'd like to acknowledge the fact that both of my parents as well as my sister are here and well hey I did it. Next, I would like to thank Command…. I mean Headmaster Leonhart for this. I mean WOW I didn't think I would be able to do this and I doubt I'll be as great as a Commander as you were Mr. Leonhart. But I'll give it a shot." He smiled and looked to Squall.  
  
"Ok well this concludes our orientation and for all of the old faces I see here you all know the drill," he joked " but for the newbies there will be refreshments outside and dinner is at o'18 hundred in the cafeteria. Thank you."  
  
  
  
Later that evening in the cafeteria Derrick managed to get away from everyone and found his father sitting alone at a table. He wondered if he should talk to him but seeing that his old man was alone it couldn't help.  
  
  
  
What'd ya think? To predictable? Oh well r&r 


	6. Chapter 6

Almost a year had pasted since Derrick had been named Commander. It was also almost a year since D'meera had first attended Garden. Yet after every year the new students were encouraged to attempt to take the SeeD exams. The whole garden seemed to be buzzing with excitement, as the long awaited day grew nearer.  
  
Looking out from his office window Squall sighed. He hadn't the slightest clue what to do after he'd heard the rumor that both his daughters would be taking the exam. He thought it to be just a dream, but it wasn't both Alora and Julia were growing up. He wasn't all to surprised though to see his son's name on the list as well. This was Talon's final chance at taking it. He was somewhat shocked at the fact that his son had failed and his rival's son had flourished. In a way, he couldn't accept that Seifer's son had shown him up but the boy was better than his father and was practically adopted by the Leonhart family. Seifer's daughter was another matter all together. How she could be related to the man was beyond him.  
  
If Rinoa hadn't pointed it, out he would have never seen it. His wife had sensed the girl's natural talent for magic. The girl showed features all too similar to Rinoa's sorceress traits. Sometimes Squall had wondered how Seifer's daughter could be born a sorceress and his own children had been spared. When he had heard that D'meera wasn't Fujin's biological daughter that made him wonder further who was the girl's biological mother and if she knew. It worried him because if there were another sorceress out there then what were the possibilities of another repeat of the past? Lost in his thoughts Squall didn't hear his wife enter the room. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
"What are you worrying about? They'll be fine."  
  
"It's not that Rin, I'm worried about what if something happens to the Almasy girl. Rin I'm scared for her."  
  
"Squall you don't even know her. Derrick I would understand he's a sweet kid but that girl is to much of Seifer's daughter to worry about. You shouldn't worry it's not your place it's Seifer's let him worry."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, love, that's what I'm afraid of. He may not let her go at all."  
  
"It's not his choice either it's hers." She pulled his face towards hers and placed a kiss on his lips. Squall in turn returned her kiss but before he could do anything else someone interrupted.  
  
"AHM….am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No Zell what is it now?" Squall asked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Just thought I'd let you know that Almasy is up to it again and this time your son's the target."  
  
"What?!" they both shouted and ran towards the quad.  
  
"Shut up Lionheartless junior! My father's not a coward!" she screamed as she raised her gunblade.  
  
" He is too! If he were as great as you say he is then why didn't he come back for you huh?!"  
  
"Because you MORON he's the guest of honor at YOUR grandfathers dinner party. SO, SHUT UP! Besides, at least my father pays attention to me! Unlike your old man!" she smirked. No matter how much she tried to get along with Talon, they always seemed to fight.  
  
"Geez Dee chill girl. He only wanted to know why you weren't going home." Jared Kinneas said trying to calm his friend.  
  
In all of Garden the Kinneas kids were D'meera's closest friends. They stuck together. They were the new posse. Jared and Dee were practically on the same thinking pattern where as Tiarra, Jared's twin, was only there to because she couldn't part with her brother or the fact that Dee was her room mate. Behind Talon were his group of friends, this included Derrick, Neila Trepe, and Jenner Dincht. Talon's sisters on the other hand were neutral yet only backed their brother when all hell broke loose. Running into the Quad area Rinoa, Squall, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis were greeted by the site of their children turning on each other.  
  
"ENOUGH!!! ALL OF YOU!!! ALMASY STAND DOWN! TALON GO TO YOUR QUARTERS NOW!!!" That was it. They had provoked Squall. He took the meaning of anger to a whole new picture now. The children froze at the sound of his shouting. Not only, were they scared his wife and friends were surprised also.  
  
"D'meera Almasy I have had enough from you. Like your father you seem to prove a problem. If I catch you drawing your weapon out in public one more time I will expel you from my garden and make sure that you never get back in here again have I got my self clear young lady!"  
  
"Yes headmaster" she muttered. She truly was living up to her fathers legacy. A trouble maker. But it wasn't her fault at all, well yeah some of it was but she was mad. She couldn't help it. She walked to her dorms alone.  
  
"Hey Dee I was wonderin since your not going home maybe dad'll let you stay with us?" Jared proposed while smiling at her. Dee knew he liked her but like his father he was a womanizer and besides she had her eyes on someone else but she nodded.  
  
"Yeah I'd like that." She replied before going in her room. She needed some rest the written exam was tomorrow and she wanted to pass before the break.  
  
  
  
I know this chapter bit ass but it wrote it's self. Sorry if you don't like it I'll remove it or rewrite it. Besides I'm gonna introduce the plot now. I finally have one. Remember R&R. 


	7. Chapter 7

*A/N ok I thought that maybe I could take a small turn and peak through the characters eyes. I'm pretty sure it'll be easy to tell who's brain is speaking if not I'll give there names some where. F.Y.I. I think most of the updates will be like this for a bit maybe 3 or 4 chapters at the least *  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
No one ever said that life was easy. Nor did I ever expect it to be, but still at least Hyne could have given me instructions. I hate it I hate every minute of it from the time I get up to the time I go to sleep. Everyone says I'm like my father, cold, heartless, and arrogant. However, I'm not, nor is my father those things either. For as long as I can remember my father was always kind to me. My mother was different, it was like she tried to accept me but she couldn't. It was as if she was trying to be a mother to me like as if I wasn't her child. I know she loves me but still, it's a different love then my fathers. His love is that of a father's to his offspring. But my mother's is like the love a child shows for a pet. It's strange I know.  
  
My brother on the other hand is a different story. I know he loves me, he always protects me. My brother and me are no more then maybe a year and 3 months apart. He looks a lot like my dad but he has my mom's hair and skin. I on the other hand inherited my father's hair, eyes, and attitude. My mother says in a way I look like my father when I'm upset or sleeping. But she never says I look like her. I had asked my brother once and he said that was because his mom wasn't the same mother as mine. I think I was around six when he said it. I can still remember the pain when I asked my father. He was so pissed he beat my brother till he couldn't walk. Of course, mom intervened before anything horrific could happen to Derrick but still dad was pissed and he left the house with me for a few weeks. When we came back he rarely spoke to Derrick and if he did it was to yell at him or discipline him for something. When I was eight they sent Derrick to Balamb Garden. Dad was sorta happy he was gone, mom cried for a few days, and I was lonely. My brother was the only kid close to my age where we lived.  
  
After my brother left I always pondered about what had made father so upset about what Derrick had said. Was it true that the woman married to my dad wasn't really my mom? I was 8 years old for Hyne's sake and I wanted to know why my brother was sent away and what was the truth behind it. I had asked my uncle Raijin once but he seemed to change the subject. He said it wasn't his place to tell me it was my father's, so I let it alone. The idea hadn't crossed my mind until two months ago when I met a boy. He was in my magic class. Our instructor Mrs. Leonhart said he was a transfer from Centra. I didn't know Centra had a garden but who was I to say anything.  
  
"Kids this is Ki'ran Valinteen. He's come to us from Centra Garden. I'm sure you guys will treat him justly and show him around. Ki'ran your seat is next to D'meera. Dee raise your hand."  
  
Great all I needed was to sit next to the class newbie. But he was cute. Moreover, his name was as strange as mine was. I wonder if he knew what my name was. My dad said it had some kind of meaning in an ancient language and his matron had said I was a special child. But I was never informed about anything until now when I decided to accept Ki'ran as my desk mate. Funny huh how fate works only two days ago I was sitting next to Jenner Dincht till he decided he'd break my heart and leave me but I'll get to that later.  
  
"Is this my seat?"  
  
"Yeah I'm not gonna stop you from sittin here am I? The names D'meera Almasy. And you're Ki'ran Valinteen I heard."  
  
"Yeah", he smiled and Hyne he was beautiful. He looked like and angel an angel with long black hair, and his voice was like bells whispering on the wind. Hyne I could feel myself blushing as I looked at him. I can't remember anything about that class now except for the fact that my best friend Jared had to nudge me occasionally so I could wipe the drool. I couldn't help it he was HOT!!!  
  
I was sitting in the cafeteria with my posse when my brother came in. My brother the all so mighty and powerful Commander of Balamb Garden. Heh heh I still kinda think the look on my father's face was funny when the announcement was made during my orientation that day. My brother was the Commander of SeeD and he was only 18 now. His best friend was the headmaster's son and a major pain in the ass. Talon Leonhart to me was a moron. He took after his ditzy mother. His sisters were ok though, although they we stuck up they were fun to talk to about crap like boys and gossip. If you wanted to know who was who and doing what you went to them.  
  
As for my brother's other friends I could care less about. There was Neila Trepe, whom I knew for sure was my brothers fuck buddy. The girl was like her mom a whore in my eyes. It there were ever a picture dictionary made and the word slut came up Neila's picture would be right next to it. Then there was Jenner Dincht, Neila's half brother. He was an alright guy for a while until we started dating. Sometimes I wished I had listened to Jared but I'm an Almasy, we're not ones for listening. Jenner and I were only dating for three months until he decided he would cheat on me. After that I wanted to leave. Now Headmaster Squall's brother Aurdrian Loire was a different story. His father was the president of Esthar. Aurdrian was the headmaster's younger brother and a part time member of our posse. Unlike any of us, his father was the eldest. President Loire was pushing 62, which made Aurdrian an easy target for being made fun of. So when we could we would defend him.  
  
"Uhm… Garden to Dee you there Dee?"  
  
"Huh. What Jared?"  
  
"I was asking you about this new guy and you spaced out. What's he like?"  
  
"Beautiful….." I sighed. Of all my friends, Jared was my best. I told him everything and anything that was on my mind. Just then, Mr. Kinneas decided to grace us with his presence. I liked Mr. Kinneas, he was cool.  
  
"Howdy y'all. So what's up Squirt? My boy here givin you a hard time?" he smiled I love it when he smiled just like I loved it when my dad smiled, they both had lovely smiles.  
  
"No sir. Just discussing they new kid. Hey Mr. Kinneas is there really a garden in Centra?"  
  
" Don't know Squirt don't know. I'd have ta check. Why?"  
  
"Because she likes the new guy dad." Jared grinned evilly. Damn him damn him to hell. He always liked to make me mad. I'll get him back later.  
  
"Ooohhh I see. Well I'll make it my first priority to find out then. Anyway, your ma want's you to get home to eat supper Jared. D'meera you welcome as always to join if you wish. Oh and this came for ya." He handed me a package simply marked Princess. I knew right away it was from my father. I opened it, found a letter, and some sort of garment wrapped up in tissue. The letter was short.  
  
  
  
To my princess,  
  
Finally, you're taking that damn exam. Well do your best and remember Almasy's never quit nor take crap from anyone. Hopefully I'll be home in time to attend your party. Don't worry about dancing it's only the waltz of the moon no biggy get your uncle Raij to teach you if I'm not back in time.  
  
Love always  
  
Your father  
  
Seifer  
  
Ps hope you like the gift. It's old but it fits you perfectly take care of it see you soon  
  
  
  
I unwrapped the garment and was shocked to see it was my father's old trench coat. Of all the clothes my father wore, his gray trench was his fave. Now it was mine. I put it on without hesitation.  
  
"Wow it looks nice on ya Dee."  
  
"Thanks Jared hey maybe I should wear it to dinner tonight huh?"  
  
"Yeah it'll look awesome. Well I gotta go I'll see ya in a bit ok."  
  
"Sure. Just warn me if your mom's cookin ok I don't feel like dying before the field exam."  
  
"Ha ha I will. I let dad know your coming so he could set you a plate. Bye" 


	8. Chapter 8

*A/N yet another p.o.v chapter. Don't ya love them? Well if not sorry it's the only way I can continue to post for right now. Enjoy.*  
  
  
  
It's been almost 18 years now since my life dramatically changed. It seemed that I helped a psychotic bitch from the future try take over time, killed innocent people, and managed to impregnate someone all during the eighteenth year of my life. Then again, it was even more shocking when I got back into Garden and tied the knot. No one would've thought I'd actually get married but what could I do I couldn't just leave her there. And it's not like her fault alone that she'd gotten pregnant. I mean it does take two to tango right?  
  
Still I wasn't ready to be a father at eighteen. I think that's why I resented our marriage. It was hard, but I never really expected life to hand me everything over on a silver platter. I think it was harder for her then it was for me. I mean, I wasn't all the great of a husband. And when the baby came I was no where to be found. I think I got drunk that day. Poor Fuj, I'm sure she must have been scared and pretty pissed. But it's not as if I didn't wanna be there because I did. I was gonna be a father damn it. But I wasn't there for her when I did become one. If you don't know what it's like to miss the birth of your first child then your not missing anything; you're actually saving yourself from a whole lot of guilt and regret. All I could tell you from it, is that when you first lay eyes on something you and another being created together it changes you, a lot. I think when I first saw my son I was to hung over to actually take in the joy of being a father it only hit when I really saw him with my wife. When I walked into the room to see her, I could feel her glaring at me as if at any moment she's tear my fucking head off my body and devour my soul. It was scary, but I deserved it. I had missed one of the most important things in life.  
  
With my daughter, it was different. I was just turning twenty and I had left Fujin because I felt I had no choice. We fought too much and I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the responsibility of it all the whole father/ husband thing didn't go to good for me. Besides I had made SeeD and was always gone so it's not like I was there anyway. At the time, I was in Galbadia on leave. I was attending some culinary school. Cooking was my escape, although no one ever really figured me, Seifer Almasy, as being one to cook I did; and I was good at it. Turned out I had been at a club gotten drunk and laid. So when this woman appeared at my door six months later I couldn't really say I was shocked I mean I actually figured I'd do something right this time. I wasn't gonna marry the chick since she said she didn't want the baby or anything to do with me, still I felt obligated to be there for the child. I offered to keep the child as if she were serious about not wanting it. I figured that was the best I could do. She accepted on the condition of I be there for the birth. So when my daughter was born I was present. The instant she arrived I felt different. I had redeemed myself. I felt different more grown up. After she was born me and the woman parted ways. I returned to my wife and son with my new daughter.  
  
  
  
At first, Fujin couldn't accept what I had done but she fell in love with my daughter instantly. The first few years were difficult since we couldn't afford much; but after I took up residency as head chef of Balamb Hotel, the money began to roll in. And I could actually come home to my family in a house that I actually owned. All was fine until my daughter was around six. I remember her coming to me a little upset about something her and her brother had talked about.  
  
"Daddy, who's my wreal mommy, cause Derrwick says that mommy's not my wreal mommy."  
  
"Dee what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean who's your real mommy? Who do you think is your real mommy?"  
  
"My mommy Fuji. Then hows come Derrwick says that she's not?"  
  
Ok, mind you that I'm about to have an all out war over who's mommy's who's with my six year old daughter. But the thought suddenly hit me, where in the hell would my son hear about D'meera's real mother. I looked to my buddy Raijin who just so happened to sitting with me, he motioned for Dee to go with him as so I could deal with my son. Never in my life had I been so pissed off at him. I mean yeah he was a little shit at times but never had he done anything like this. I was pissed so letting my anger get the best of me I got up from my fishing spot and went to the house to find him.  
  
"Daddy stop please your hurting me."  
  
"I don't care Derrick where the hell did you get the idea for telling your sister that?"  
  
"OOOwwww stop. I don't know. I heard mommy and uncle Raij talking. Oww"  
  
I think I beat the boy for a good ten minutes before my wife intervened. Fujin never really liked the fact that I discipline the kids physically, where as she just used a more psychological approach. But that was a little more then ten years ago.  
  
"Seifer? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah why babe?"  
  
"Because you look troubled."  
  
"It's nothing just thinking that's all. What times the train leave?"  
  
………..  
  
  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang and Jared rushed to answer it.  
  
"Hey! You came cool. Dad set your plate and everything. You look nice."  
  
"Thanks! So where's Tiarra?"  
  
"She… I think she went to stay over at Julia's house tonight so it's just me, my mom, my dad, and you."  
  
"Oh cool so what to eat?"  
  
They walked in the kitchen and Selphie almost dropped her drink at the sight of D'meera's coat. She almost looked like Seifer. Irvine looked at her and had almost the same reaction at the girl's clothes. D'meera was dawning the full Almasy attire from blue vest shirt all the way down to the trench coat. Her outfit was just minutely alter, she wore a short black leather skirt instead of her fathers pants.  
  
"Wow darlin you look a lot like your father", Irvine finally managed to get out.  
  
"Yeah I hear that a lot. So Mr. Kinneas what's for supper?"  
  
"Dad grilled up some Balamb fish. And I helped mom make the salad", Jared chirped happily.  
  
"Cool! I miss cooking with my dad. I remember he always let me lick the mixing spoon when he made pastries. Mom would always get mad at him foe spoiling my dinner."  
  
"Yeah we've heard a lot about Seifer's cooking Dee. Me and Irvy have been dying to get reservations at the hotel but your dad's so famous it really hard to get in."  
  
"Oh no problem Mrs. Kinneas, you can come over and eat with us when my dad gets back."  
  
"We'd love to. So how is your father D'meera? Last time we ever talked to him was before"; Selphie's voice trailed off not wanting to say the rest of her thought.  
  
"Oh my dad's fine Mrs. Kinneas. He's not the same guy you all knew. He's the best dad in the world and I love him a lot. Besides, I think he'd like it if you came to visit. No one really does cept for uncle Raijin. Sometime I think people still hate my dad even though he said he was sorry for everything."  
  
"Well Dee it's not that people hate him it's just that, don't take it personal, but your father did a lot of bad things when he was young and he hurt a lot of people. And well sometimes, we can't really forgive those sorts of deeds and it's hard. I know you mean well by trying to change people's mind's about him but he just wasn't that great of a person back then and well no one believes he's changed." Irvine tried explaining seeing the hurt in Dee's eyes when she spoke about her father.  
  
"I know that and sometimes I wish people would just leave him alone about it. That's why I never really had friends cause all the kids were afraid of my dad. It sucks a lot Mr. Kinneas when you grow up with out friends."  
  
"Well I'm your friend Dee"; Jared whispered as he touched her hand to comfort her.  
  
" I know."  
  
The rest of the evening was quiet and Irvine had suggested instead of D'meera staying alone she stay with them. 


	9. Chapter 9

If it had been any other day the Garden would have been normal, but today was the day of the SeeD field exam. Many of the students of the Garden were nervous. For the first year students it was hell. Many of the kids were worried about failing where others were already trying to figure out how many times they'd taken the damn test. Amongst the bustling group of students was D'meera Almasy patiently awaiting for her instructor to announce who was going to be in who's group and who will be the captain. Walking up to D'meera was the Head masters son, Talon.  
  
"So… how many times are you gonna take this test?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Just once. Why? How much did you bet with my brother?"  
  
"Oh I didn't bet anything. I was just asking seeing that you're like your father I wanted to know."  
  
"Well guess what dumb shit I'm not like my father, I'm nothing like him, I'm myself and besides you shouldn't worry about me maybe you should worry passing this time. I doubt the almighty Headmaster Leonhart would like it if his rivals daughter beat out his one son at being SeeD." She smirked as she finished watching Talon's look change.  
  
"Shut up. At least my father is capable of thinking for himself, not like your lapdog father who couldn't even say no to a weak sorceress."  
  
Dee just glared daggers at him as he said that. How dare he insult her father. She'd show him just as she was about to say something Instructor Leonhart entered the class.  
  
"Ok, hi class", she beamed, " well today is in fact the field exam and I need the following people to meet Commander Almasy in front of the directory. Talon Leonhart, Jared and Tiarra Kinneas, Ki'ran Valinteen, and D'meera Almasy. As for everyone else, maybe next time."  
  
Rinoa smiled as she looked at the Almasy girl. She knew the girl would make it, it was her son that she worried about. She new it was Talon's last chance. She watched as he joined a group of kids by the directory. Alora and Julia also took their spots next the their brother. Walking towards the group was her husband and the commander. She smiled at both of them.  
  
"Ok I assume everyone is here", Squall asked as the students nodded to one another.  
  
"Well as you all know today is your field exam. Since there isn't much happening at the moment I'll inform you that today's exam shouldn't be that hard there will be four groups deployed around the city of Esthar. Now I'll leave it to Commander Almasy to give you your groups and your duties. Commander."  
  
"Right, ok, for both Squads A and B your main objective will be to conduct a search of the Sorceress Memorial, we have received word that there is some sort of activity going on up there you are to notify us immediately if you find anything out of ordinary. For Squads C and D, you are to exterminate any monsters lurking about Esthar. I know it's been a long time since the Lunar Cry but there are still the occasional surviving monsters there. Squad A will be made up of Aurdrian Loire, Jared Kinneas and Squad A's captain will be D'meera Almasy. Squad B will be made up of Talon Leonhart, Ki'ran Valinteen and captain will be Jenner Dincht."  
  
Dee didn't really pay any attention after her squad had been announced. As they boarded the Ragnarok Dee looked to her squad with confidence. This is gonna be and easy exam she thought to herself. She looked at Aurdrian and smiled.  
  
He looked a lot like his father, everything from the long ebony hair to the goofy grin. She had a certain bond with him that no one could understand. Although Jared was her best friend Aurdrian was different, he was more her companion in battle. Both D'meera and him were ruthless when it came to fighting. Everyone in Garden knew that these two when put together were a lethal duo.  
  
Squall, Zell and Irvine had witnessed once the ruthlessness they both exerted upon a t-rexuar. And it wasn't even the poor thing's fault, it was THEY who attacked it. Both he and Zell watched as the two crept up on it and attacked like two starving ruby dragons. Irvine couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. He watched the two from afar, as they proceeded to kill the beast in a matter of seconds. Both seemed to communicate with each other by some sort of unseen link. When Dee would attack Aurdrian would cast as much magic as possible. To the amazement of their onlookers, they hadn't once needed to summon a GF not once!  
  
As much as, Squall wanted to deny it he and Rinoa had concluded that both his younger brother and Seifer's daughter were indeed Sorceress and Knight. He knew the consequences of letting them train together and he went to Edea for help about it.  
  
"It's best left alone my dear. If she is content then she will do no harm."  
  
"But Matron I'm worried, what if someone finds out? What will happen? And should I tell Laguna and Seifer?"  
  
"Yes I'm aware of that Squall but it is best to see if your accusation's of your brother being her knight are true. What will happen to the poor child if you assumed wrong? And to think what will she do?"  
  
"So you are confirming that she is a Sorceress?"  
  
"No I'm saying keep an eye on her but don't interfere yet. I will talk to Seifer about it. As for now let them be"  
  
And he did just that he let them be. It wasn't until the new kid showed up that he decided to watch Dee more closely. It seemed that Ki'ran was a little secretive about where he went sometimes Dee would follow him and not comeback for a few days at a time. And when she returned it seemed to anger Aurdrian more then usual. He had over heard him one time lecturing D'meera about his vow to protect her and how could he if she kept disappearing with Ki'ran. Squall was worried now more then ever about the kids. He had a weird feeling that today's exams would be more then just a walk in the park.  
  
…………  
  
  
  
I looked at her smile at me and I felt a warm sensation run threw me. She was beautiful and she knew it. I had never really felt that way before but I did now and I loved every waking minute of it. She was my Sorceress and I was her Knight. I never figured I could become a knight but I was. It was our secret, no one knew, they couldn't and we were very careful about it too. It was wonderful it was more then I could ever dream of. No one would ever know what it's like save for her father who was and ex-knight fallen from grace. But I, WE, were different I wouldn't fail her. I had no need too. I was strong I could protect her, no one else but me. That was until today…. 


	10. Chapter 10

The ride to Esthar was a long one and D'meera began to grow bored. They had been flying for more then three hours till they began to see the landing strip.  
  
"OK', Zell addressed the waiting cadets. Both he and Irvine had been sent along to serve as overseers during the exam. Much to Jenner's protest of having his father as one of the instructors to be grading him the rest of the kids were relieved to have them there. Along with them came Selphie to pilot the mighty Ragnarok.  
  
" Now I need both Squads A and B to go with Instructor Kinneas while Squads C and D stay with me. Right now we're approaching the Esthar Landing strip so buckle up, Instructor Kinneas", he looked to Irvine as so he could gather his group of cadets.  
  
"Alright y'all are gonna be with me for the remainder of this exam. When we land we'll be met by President Loire. From there we'll head to the presidential palace, we'll be briefed by President Loire on the current situation at the Memorial. After the briefing we will be given our rooms and we'll stay the night. In the morning we're to board a military vehicle which will take us to the memorial. When we get there our job is to conduct a search for anything out of the ordinary. Now listen up, since we only have one female with us I want no funny stuff goin on. Do I make myself clear."  
  
" Sir yes Sir"  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
"Instructor Kinneas, sir. What's the length of time in which we will have to conduct this search?" D'meera asked. If she was gonna be the captain then she might as well start now.  
  
"There is no time limit, we'll stay in Esthar until the headmaster decides we've done our job."  
  
" Yes sir"  
  
"Ok y'all ready?"  
  
"Sir yes Sir", their voices chimed with excitement.  
  
Exiting the Ragnarok Aurdrian spotted a familiar trio. He smiled and waited for the group to approach. After almost three decades of ruling Esthar the aging president still remained quite young in the looks. Although he was in his 60's Laguna still remained the same happy go lucky guy, the only way one could tell his age was his hair. Although it was still black it was slowly being invaded by graying hair.  
  
He smiled at the sight of the kids as they excited the ship. It had been some time since he had last see his son and grandchildren. Irvine, Selphie, and Zell were the first to greet him. they too had changed after the defeat of Ultimecia. Irvine still wore his usual cowboy attire, and his hair had become longer after time. But he carried the look of one who had attained a sort of wisdom in surviving. Zell changed a little more after becoming a father. He no longer dawned his usual costume but settled for a more reserved look about him, although he was still childish in nature he had become more mature when it came to things concerning Garden. As for Selphie whom had become a mother at the age of 19, she wore the look of a mother, a real mother. All the younger children of garden flocked to her for comfort. She had calmed down a bit but still seemed to be hyperactive when it came to coordinating activities or children.  
  
" Boys it's been some time, huh?" he smiled as he shook Irvine and Zell's hands.  
  
" Yes sir it sure has. How are you Mr. President?"  
  
" Getting old!", he laughed.  
  
" Sir Laguna!!!!" came Selphie's voice as she ran from the Ragnarok to meet Laguna throwing her arms around him.  
  
" So where's my son?" he asked smiling wildly.  
  
" Um… Squall had to stay at garden and Aurdrians actually taking the exam here", she chirped.  
  
At that moment Laguna spotted his younger son exiting the mighty Ragnarok talking with a young female around his age. She had long blonde/red hair held back by a simple twist and stick. As she got closer he noticed her emerald jade eyes and how they contrasted to his son's sapphire blue's. He smiled so she must be the one he always talks about, he thought. Yet there was something about the girl that reminded him of someone or something.  
  
"Laguna?" Kiros's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
" Hmm?" he looked to his aide and long time friend.  
  
" You ready? The cadets are waiting."  
  
" Oh sorry I must have zoned out."  
  
" That's not surprising", his friend chuckled.  
  
  
  
"So yeah any questions?"  
  
" Well I have one President Loire."  
  
" Ok shoot."  
  
" Well is it just me or can anyone else see that it's totally coincidental that both your son and grandkids are taking the Field Exam while under you watchful eye. Furthermore I find it quite intriguing that your son and grandson are in the same two squads that are to be escorted to the memorial by both you and Estharian guards. Don't you think it's a little strange Mr. President?" Jenner smirked as he finished.  
  
" Well, ah, yeah it is kinda strange isn't it?"  
  
"Oh shut up Jenner" D'meera hissed at him.  
  
" Father, if you permit I would wish to retire now for the night since it's late and we all are quite exhausted.", Aurdrian cut in before any blood could flow between Jenner and D'meera.  
  
"Oh yeah sure, sure Kiros if you could be so kind as to show these fine student's their quarters for the night."  
  
"Laguna I'm pretty sure they know where to go. I mean Talon is in the group."  
  
"Oohhh yeah. Well then Talon you know the way. Show your friends the place."  
  
"Sure thing Grandpa." With that the group was off minus Aurdrian who pulled D'meera aside before they all left the room.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing? We're going to get in trouble" she whispered to him as so Laguna who was still present could not here.  
  
"No we won't it's my house and beside I wanna show you something", he smiled as he pulled her closer. Dee really liked this feeling she was getting from him. she looked up into his sapphire eyes and smiled devilishly.  
  
"Oh really, what is it", she breathed out getting closer to his lips. As for now she could care less if the President of Esthar was watching them. She knew how she felt for Aurdrian.  
  
"Well", he returned her smile and leaned in closer brushing a straying lock of hair from her eyes, "it's a secret and I don't wanna ruin it just yet."  
  
"Oh? I'm sorry I should go now, huh? Yeah I take this as my queue to leave" Laguna interrupted as he turned and saw how close his son and the young girl were. In a way Laguna was happy for him yet in a way he had a bad feeling about the two. He quickly made his way towards the door before Aurdrian grabbed his arm.  
  
"Dad is the garden still open?" he whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yeah sure why? Go ahead I'll tell your instructors I had you do something for me. Go. Go " he urged his son while looking at him with questioning eyes that told him not to do anything that he'll later regret.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Sitting on one of the many benches in the garden area of the palace Aurdrian sat with his friend. Dee was leaning against his leg looking at a blossom of some plant she picked.  
  
"So what's this surprise you have to show me?"  
  
he looked at his timepiece then at the stars, " You'll see. Just look up when I tell you to ok?"  
  
"Why? What am I gonna see? Aurdrian Loire if I look up and see you standing naked in front of me by Hyne help me if you ever live to see another day"  
  
"Awww damn D'meera you killed it", he laughed, "ok ok look, look up now"  
  
As she looked up the shape of a comet came into view. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The comet was a jade blue and it shined brightly against the black of the night. It's seemed to be racing against the stars. Behind it trailed a long tail of brightly shining dust.  
  
"Oh… Aurdrian that's beautiful. How'd you know when it was coming?"  
  
"Easy I found it a few weeks ago. I named it D'meera's jade, after you", he smiled as he leaned forward to meet her face. She looked at him and slowly brushed her lips up against his as he placed a kiss ever so lightly upon her. She returned his kiss and opened her moth a bit so he could explore the very taste of her small mouth with his tongue. She had been waiting some time now for this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as he held her closer to him. Hidden in the shadows of the garden a lone figure watched as the two held each other.  
  
"Time is coming soon my Sorceress very soon." He whispered to himself as he left the two together alone.  
  
  
  
*A/N well what'd y'all think? Was it an ok chapter or should I just scrap the whole thing? And what about the little garden seen could it have been better???? Let me know R&R * 


	11. Chapter 11

It was early in the morning when Aurdrian awoke. The first thing he saw was D'meera's body wrapped in his arms. He smiled, he didn't realize that they had both fallen asleep together in the garden. He kissed her forehead and looked out through the glass dome that encased the beautiful garden. The sun was just coming over the mountaintops of the outer regions of Esthar. He felt her stir next to him as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey", he said softly as she brushed a strand of hair from his eyes.  
  
"Hey yourself", she smiled, "what time is it?"  
  
"Oh… around o'five hundred why?"  
  
"Wait o five hundred?! Shit! Aurdry we were supposed to meet your dad and Instructor Kinneas in the conference room right now. Aurdrian your dad's gonna kill us", she cried out as she struggled to jump to her feet.  
  
"No he won't. Look I'm sure he'll cover for us. Besides it's early and we have an hour till we leave to the memorial. So relax a little Dee."  
  
"No you don't understand I'm the captain I can't be late. Oh Hyne what am I gonna do hurry up I need to go."  
  
"Ok…ok…"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Morning everyone", Laguna smiled as he entered the conference room. Most of the kids looked like they were running on auto pilot and simply mumble an incoherent hello as he walked in.  
  
"Good mornin Laguna I think we're just about ready to take off if it's ok with you", Irvine replied as he stretched out on the chair.  
  
"Well then are we all ready to go?"  
  
"Hey Mr. Kinneas," Jenner looked around noticing that a certain couple wasn't in the room, "where's Squad A's captain and Aurdrian? They didn't come to the dorms last night."  
  
"That's funny, it's not like those two to be late", Jared replied as he took notice of his friends absence.  
  
"Well…uh… well you see my son and D'meera are…uh… doing something for me at the moment and well…uh they… they should be back right about now, yeah," Laguna managed to get out trying his best to cover for his son. Irvine looked at him and nodded as Laguna winked to him silently stating that both his son and D'meera were together alone and it was best to leave it at that. Just then both of them rushed through the door forgetting that they were holding hands and sat down. Dee looked to Jared, who was looking at the two hold hands, she noticed the hurt expression he held on his face as he turned away from her.  
  
"Ok are we ALL here now?" Irvine asked looking at the two latecomers.  
  
They boarded a military vehicle and headed off in the direction of the memorial, unbeknownst to them so did a group of other people who followed at a distance.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
An incoming call on the monitor startled Derrick as he looked out the window. The monitor on his desk chirped again when he pushed a button and looked at a staticy image come across the screen.  
  
"Commander Almasy speaking", he answered.  
  
"…..erric… s..n..d…ackup... ow…big…uble….ey took …eera…repe…t …ey…took …eera", was all he could hear through the breaking line he looked at the monitor to see the disrupting image of a bloodied Irvine starring at the screen with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"Shit!" he exclaimed as he hit the intercom and rang through to Squall's office.  
  
"Leonhart here."  
  
"Headmaster I need you in here now I'm getting a broken up distress call from Esthar."  
  
Squall rushed to his office and looked at the breaking connection. From what he could make out he could see Irvine's face covered in blood and in the background he could see some Esthar guards laying on the ground.  
  
"Irvine this is Squall can you hear me? What happened?"  
  
"They…surr…ded us…to many…they took…eera…Aurdrian…ent after …er….end backup…", with that the connection was lost and the monitor went black.  
  
"Headmaster what the hell just happened? Who took my sister?"  
  
"Better call your father Commander. I'll send the order to the palace to evacuate Laguna and the others and bring them here. After you do that I'm gonna need you in my office we need to find out what the hell is going on."  
  
"Yes sir," Derrick nodded as he dialed for his father.  
  
* * *  
  
I was sitting on the docks with Raijin when I noticed Fujin running from the house like a mad chocobo. She looked like she was in shock, you now the kind of shock someone gets before they tell you that someone you love has been killed or maimed or something like that. Right away my thoughts tuned to the kids.  
  
"SEIFER!!!! SEIFER!!!!" she screamed as she ran towards us. Both myself and Raijin looked at each other as we got up and ran towards the house.  
  
"Fujin what! What the hell happened, what's the matter?"  
  
"They… Derrick.. they took D'meera", she struggled as the tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Who.. w..what?! who took her?"  
  
" He said to hurry. They took her Seifer", she cried.  
  
"Hey Seif man I think this is serious ya' know"  
  
"No shit Raij", I looked at him as I ran to my car.  
  
Never in my life had I been as scared as I was now. We were driving so fast we got to Balamb Garden in record time. As I ran to the main entrance I was met by my son and Squall.  
  
"What the fuck is going on and where is my fucking daughter?!!!" I shouted at them.  
  
"Dad calm down. We don't know who took her the team that was deployed there last night is on it's way back right now." He said as we approached his office. I looked at Squall.  
  
"IF anything I mean anything happens to my daughter I'll…I'll fucking kill you so fast you'll never know you even existed."  
  
"Look Seifer just calm down. Being angry can't help your daughter right now. We need to wait until my father gets here so we could sort out what happened."  
  
Calm down he wanted me to calm down. What kind of fucking emotionless freak was he? My daughter was kidnapped for Hyne knows what and he wanted me to calm down?! What the hell, would someone please give me a good enough reason why I don't shove my Hyperion right up his fucking ass. I was pissed hell, I wasn't pissed, pissed is to kind a word. I was fucking enraged. I could feel my blood boiling. I had to sit down before I killed the fucker.  
  
"Squall, Laguna and the kids are here." I heard Rinoa's voice from behind me.  
  
I headed straight to the landing pad and almost died when I saw the site of them. Irvine looked like he had just fought a war. His face was torn to shit and he had blood all over the place. Laguna looked like he'd suffered the most though, they carried him out on a stretcher while the medics hovered around them like hungry vultures waiting for death. It was horrible.  
  
* * *  
  
No man should ever have to suffer the loss of a child and I felt my heart aching as I looked at him. His pride would never let him show it but I knew how he felt. I tried my best to get her before the bastards swarmed. Hyne help me I tried but what more can a sixty-two year old man do? I fought hard along side the kids and protected them as best I could. The pain wasn't anything to me. Hell I wished they would have killed me I didn't want to live now. I had lost one son long ago and only now regained him but to loose another son, I couldn't bare it. I raised him and loved him as much he loved her. I should have known, Hyne, I should have known she was what they wanted.  
  
I looked to my eldest son. I saw the look he gave me as if I wouldn't make it. I felt disappointed in a way. How could he think I would die so easily? Was it really that bad? I had to tell him I owed it to both of them. I motioned for the blonde man, the fallen knight, to come forward.  
  
"I know where she went."  
  
"What? Where? Old man if you die on me…" he looked at me. Yup it was his daughter that my son followed. I knew she reminded me of someone. I took a painful breath and smiled.  
  
"What the hell's so funny? Where is she?"  
  
It hurt, it hurt to much to cry out. I told him they went to Centra. Then I felt the darkness approach me. right now sleep sounded good.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N ok ok I know what your thinking don't cry I didn't kill off Laguna. Left it at a kinda cliff hanger cause I didn't know what to do next. Never fear I'll post again hope you like for now. R&R. 


	12. Chapter 12

Pain and despair was all I could feel right at the moment. I had let those kids down. Worst of all I had had failed to do my job. I was responsible for them even if I weren't with them. I had failed to protect them. I looked at the pain in his eyes and could only try to apologize. For the first time in my life I could make out the tears that welled in Seifer's eyes. I could tell he was trying his best not to act on impulse and kill everyone in the room.  
  
I looked to my friend and was saddened by the shape they were in. How could something like this happen, but how could I have been so blind as not have seen this. Who could have done it? Those cadets were in good hands they should have been safe. Zell, Selphie and Irvine were more then capable to handle any situation. Yet as I looked at them I knew it must have been something big. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even feel it when he hit me.  
  
* * *  
  
"You bastard", he hissed threw his teeth.  
  
Everyone in the landing dock looked in utter horror at what had just happened.  
  
"I… I'm so so sorry Seifer", was all Squall could manage to choke out as he sat there on the floor. The large blonde towered over him with hatred in his eyes. A group of near bye SeeDs were watching the whole thing. They rushed to Squall's side and a few of them tackled Seifer.  
  
"NO! At ease!", Derrick shouted as the SeeDs fought to keep a hold on his father. Upon hearing the order they released him yet were ready to jump on him again if he attempted to hit Squall any further. Fujin's tiny form appeared beside Seifer and she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Seifer not here and not with him", she pleaded as she looked at Squall. She knew it wasn't his fault. It was nobody's fault.  
  
"I think we should all should just go and rest up a bit," Rinoa suggested quietly as she tended to Squall's bleeding lip.  
  
"Yeah Seif… maybe we can stay in our old rooms tonight, ya' know" Raijin piped up trying to get his angered friend's attention.  
  
Seifer just nodded. He glared at Squall one last time before heading towards the dormitories. Squall looked at his wife and then to Derrick.  
  
"I'm so sorry Headmaster, I should have seen it coming. I apologize for my fathers rudeness", Derrick tried his best to excuse his father for what he did.  
  
"It's ok Derrick. I know how he is. He'll cool off. Rinoa if you don't mind I need to see my father alone for a little bit."  
  
"Sure I'm going to go see how everyone else is doing Derrick why don't you come with me. I'm pretty sure we could use your help."  
  
* * *  
  
It was late at night when a lone figure approached the infirmary. He walked in and scanned around looking for the right person.  
  
"Hyne almighty you scared the shit out of me man."  
  
"How is he?" the man asked looking at the sleeping figure of Laguna Loire.  
  
"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey Seifer," Irvine looked at him as he started to speak.  
  
"What cowboy?"  
  
"I just want to let you know… D'meera fought her hardest to stay away from them. She… she fought tooth and nail to keep us safe."  
  
Seifer looked at him before he looked away, the tears in his eyes were not enough for the pain in his heart, "She's an Almasy. We don't go down without a fight."  
  
The sleeping figure of Laguna began to stir as the two looked at each other.  
  
"Go get some rest Kinneas you look like shit. I'll stay here with him."  
  
"You promise not to kill him?"  
  
"I'll try. I'm not giving you my word on that."  
  
* * * 


	13. Chapter 13

The pain was horrible. Worst of all I could hear someone screaming. I opened my eyes and realized that the screaming was coming from me. I looked over and saw D'meera standing in the corner of the room. She seemed to be laughing. Why I don't know but she seemed different. I tried to move but the pain was too much. I looked at her again and with pleading eyes asked why? Another woman stood next to her and answered why.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Poor helpless boy, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."  
  
"D'meera help me please", he looked to her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Shut up fool that is the sorceress you speak to", the woman hissed as she cast a fire spell on him.  
  
"Stop!" D'meera shouted as she watched Aurdrian scream out in agony.  
  
"Sorceress he's nothing but a lowly being we have better mates for you here. Your mother has already picked out a fine gentleman for you."  
  
"My mother?" she asked  
  
"Yes child your mother"  
  
Dee looked at the women with questioning eyes. Her mother, her mother was Fujin wasn't it.  
  
"No child your thoughts deceive you your real mother awaits you. Your father has denied you your heritage young one, come", the woman motioned to Dee for her to follow her, "come with me child and see her."  
  
D'meera looked to Aurdrian and then to the woman. She couldn't leave him. She promised to stay with him, but to meet her mother, she couldn't choose. This was too much for her. She backed away from the woman and moved closer to Aurdrian. She wouldn't leave him; she couldn't leave him he was her knight. And now it was her turn to protect him.  
  
"Leave him child he is weak."  
  
"No"  
  
"Leave him and come with me. My lady awaits you. He will not be harmed, I promise."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Due to the circumstances of the event's a few days ago I have put Garden on full alert. Headmaster Leonhart has also taken this chance to contact all the other surrounding Gardens as well. We are still waiting for a response from Centra and their garden." Derrick looked at the people in the meeting room. His gaze slowly fell upon his father who was seated at the corner of the table. After the weeks event's had unfolded he swore his father looked older now then he ever did. He looked to Squall for some kind of reassurance.  
  
"Thank you commander. Right now I have no idea what to do as how to find these attackers. President Loire has suggested we contact some one with a vast knowledge of both sorcery and of Centra itself."  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to find somebody like that. We all know that quack Odine died five years ago. There's no one to fit that description anymore"; Seifer argued watching the people in the room.  
  
Laguna looked up from where he was seated and finally spoke, "Yes there is. I took it upon myself to contact him. I know I can't help much but I can get into contact with the people you need."  
  
"Well old man who'd you get then, huh? Who'd you get to redeem you for letting my daughter get taken huh?" Seifer growled.  
  
"Hey back off ok let us not forget my son went after her. So it's not only your daughter out there. Besides if it weren't for my son, she would have probably been killed before they had the chance to get her so just back off ok. Your are in no position to speak to me like that I am the President of Esthar by Hyne and YOU ARE NO ONE TO TELL ME A DAMN THING!" Laguna finally let out. He stood glaring at Seifer with his cool emerald eyes. The man had no right to attack him so. His son was with her and if he knew his son as well as he thought the girl would be safe.  
  
Squall looked to his father in utter amazement. The man never lost his temper not did he raise his voice at that but from the look of it his father was angry. Laguna sat back in his chair and placed his face in his hands. He couldn't handle it anymore it was too much pain for him, he'd lost a lot in those few days. Kiros stood and continued where his friend had left off, " What President Loire was saying before he was interrupted was that there is in fact someone to give us a clue as to where the kids might be. Ladies and gentlemen, commander, headmaster if I may introduce to you Doctor Benjamin Nikaido. He's the worlds renowned specialist in magic, sorcery, and is probably the only person who has a vast array of knowledge of Centra."  
  
From the back of the room a tall fairly young blond man stepped forward. His hair was a light blonde as was held back with a few stands of leather cords. His piercing blue eyes looked at everyone as he took to the front of room.  
  
"Good evening everyone. Thank you Mr. Seagill, the names Benjamin Nikaido. I've studied with and assisted Doctor Odine for most of my life. So as the questions in my area of expertise, not to sound arrogant but I know just about every thing there is to know about the Centra people and sorcery. From the information I have been told it seems that the attacking party swarmed the memorial, they're objective, for reasons unknown to Garden, was simply to capture cadet Almasy. Instructor Kinneas what exactly happened and could you please give me a description of who exactly was leading the party?"  
  
"Oh for the love of Hyne! Why are you fucking questioning him now? You're supposed to already have this information." Seifer shouted as he stood from his seat.  
  
"Yes I do Mr. Almasy but I need to know exactly what they saw. From what I have been told your daughter was simply kidnapped. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to help you so I suggest you just shut up sit down and let me do my job"  
  
* * *  
  
Argh why won't he just shut his damn mouth. Can't he see we're trying to help him? Why does he insist on arguing with the damn doctor? I swear if he says another word I'm going to call off this search and label the poor girl as M.I.A and that's it no more. No I couldn't do that though it wouldn't be fair to her or my brother, they don't deserve it. My poor father. How can he just sit there and listen to all this. He has enough on his mind he doesn't need this either.  
  
My only question is why would they take the Almasy girl and why Centra?  
  
I'm praying that there isn't another sorceress out there. These kids don't need to go through what we went through. I look to Matron now who's sitting there with utter disbelief in her eyes. She knew this was gonna happen didn't she? I warned her and Rin about D'meera didn't I?  
  
And Seifer? I can't even imagine what's running through is mind. I don't know what to feel for him.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
In the cafeteria the group sat with mournful looks on their faces. What Dr. Nikaido had said was confusing. Laguna sighed and looked at his cup of coffee.  
  
"Dad… I'm sure they're ok. Nikaido said that there wasn't a chance that they'd harm D'meera if she were a sorceress and I'm sure if she is one Aurdry's her knight so they'll be fine." Squall tried to reassure his father.  
  
"Papa 'Guna!!!" Squealed a little girl's voice from the cafeteria entrance.  
  
Everyone turned to see Ellone rushing after a small girl, who was running as fast as her little legs could go to reach Laguna. He looked up and attempted to smile raising his hand to greet his adopted daughter. He got up and scooped his youngest grandchild in his arms. She hugged him tightly around the neck and whispered to him. He laughed and kissed her cheek. The others looked on as they waited to be introduced to the new comer.  
  
"Oh, good Hyne, Genisy Autumn Loire don't you go running off like that again. You could have gotten lost or worse someone could have taken you." Ellone scolded the little girl.  
  
Genisy looked at the floor then to her grandfather for assistance. He looked into her turquoise eyes and half heatedly smiled.  
  
"Hey Sis" Squall waved as he watched her catch her breath. He waved at Genisy as he and his group got up to leave. Ellone smiled and hugged each one of them as the left then turned to Laguna who was holding her daughter.  
  
"Oh Elle she's ok. I'm sure she wouldn't have gotten far. Besides she's a good girl." He looked to Ellone and was given a glare.  
  
"Well if she's such a perfect little child then you can watch her for the rest of the day I'm tired. Genisy your grandpapa's gonna keep you till supper so mind what he says." She quickly kissed the little girl on the cheek before kissing Laguna's cheek and walked out with the group.  
  
"Papa 'Guna are you sad?" Genisy asked as she was placed in a chair.  
  
"Well.." Laguna looked to his granddaughter, "of course not why would I be sad?"  
  
"Because Papa 'Guna I can feel it."  
  
"So I take it your one big happy family?" Seifer's voice came from where he was sitting. Laguna looked to him and shrugged.  
  
"Look I'm sorry your daughter got taken but I'm a father too and I know what you're going through." Laguna apologized as he looked at his granddaughter eating the rest of his hot dog.  
  
"So's that your daughter?" Seifer asked as he walked towards them.  
  
"No my granddaughter. Her names Genisy. Genisy say hello to the man."  
  
"Hewo," she beamed with her puffy cheeks, "I'm Genisy, what's your name?"  
  
Seifer chuckled and held out his hand, "My name's Seifer. Pleased to meet you Genisy"  
  
Genisy placed her fat little greasy hand in his and shook it. Laguna smiled at her and motioned for Seifer to take seat next to them.  
  
"Look Mr. President I just came to say I'm sorry I disrespected you in there but you have to understand my little girl means the world to me."  
  
* * *  
  
I walked into the chamber following the woman as she led me towards the great doors of the room. My mother. My real mother was beyond those doors. Had I really been living a life of lies and deceit? What could she have possibly done to make my father feel like it wasn't important to mention her? And why was she here in Centra? The woman opened the doors and looked at me urging me to follow. My heart raced as I struggled to step forward one foot at a time. I couldn't believe this. I looked in and was in awe of the room's ornate decorations. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Not even the presidential palace could compare to this room.  
  
In the front of the great chamber there was a large window two men stood at either side of what appeared to be a throne. They turned and walked forward. I froze. I knew that in that chair must be the woman they believe to be my real biological mother.  
  
"I have been waiting for you D'meera", a feminine voice filled the room like the ringing of glass bells. Her voice was a lot like Ki'ran's voice. It was soft yet it filled the room.  
  
"How.. How do you know my name?"  
  
"How could I not I am your mother aren't I? What kind of a mother would I be if I didn't know the name of my own daughter?"  
  
"If you were my mother where were you when I was little?" I asked her hopefully then would she turn around and look at me.  
  
"Where was I?" she stood up with her back facing me and slowly began to turn. From what I could tell she was a tall fairly thin women. I got a weird feeling from her, I couldn't believe it I was staring at my mother.  
  
* * *  
  
The sorceress turned around to face the girl standing before her. D'meera gasped as she looked at her mother. The sorceress smiled and approached the girl. Her amber eyes fixed on D'meera's form as she held out her hand offering her daughter to come forth.  
  
"Come, come here child don't be frightened the sorceress wishes to get a better look at you", one of the men soothed as D'meera stood gazing at her. She was beautiful in her own right. Her smooth silken skin gave off and almost iridescent glow in the shadow of the room and her dark black hair hung loosely at her back. She smiled and moved forward.  
  
"My, my you look much like your father my dear. I'm shocked at how much you've grown."  
  
"What would you care what I look like you may be my mother by blood but your not my real mother your nothing your dead to me." D'meera spat out looking at her with hatred.  
  
"Oh my dear girl you know nothing then do you?"  
  
  
  
*A/N: well ok first off doctor Benjamin Nikaido is in fact Benimaru Nikaido is actually owned by SNK can be found in the king of fighters games so I don't own him though I wish I did. And I'm suffering from a major writer's block so bare with me on this one I know this fic is getting a little long but I'm trying to focus on some details and development. Oh well let me know what you think so far R&R 


	14. Chapter 14

Death is always a fear that man has. The fear of dying is what forces all living beings to struggle and live on, but what if you were offered the power to alter your own very existence to cheat death itself? Would you comply and go along just to escape the inevitable? What if you were offered the power of having control of death, becoming death itself. What if you were told that you could live basically forever all you had to do was pick a side, to die like everyone else or to live as a god? What would you pick?  
  
That's what raced through my mind as I listened to her talk. She talked the power I could wield if only I chose to use it. She talked of my heritage and how I was a gift from Hyne herself. How I was the child of this great Hyne. I couldn't believe a damn word she was saying. This woman who was never there for my whole existence until now telling me that I was the child of a goddess. Was she nuts? I still listened. I listened to every word she said as if I would never hear it again. Something inside me was urging me to continue to listen even as I let her see the hatred in my eyes. Yet, I listened to her every word. Her voice was like that of the fabled sirens who draw men to their deaths. I couldn't move I couldn't think all I could do was listen.  
  
"Why?" I finally asked her.  
  
"Why what child?"  
  
"Why were you not in my life, why did you come for me now?"  
  
"I didn't know where to find you. Your father took you from me and left. I searched for you all this time."  
  
"But why did you leave me. Why did you decide upon now to tell me and why wasn't I told about my heritage?" I could feel the anger building as I looked into her porcelain face with those amber eyes staring at me as if searching for something that was lost.  
  
"Your father thought it unnecessary to inform you."  
  
"But he was a knight it's his sworn duty as one to protect and to serve the Sorceress. Why didn't he tell me what I was?"  
  
"I believe he did protect you from the truth. People fear those which they do not understand my daughter. They fear us because we are the descendents of Hyne; they fear us because we hold all the power. That is why they wish to kill us. You train with the very people who are sworn to kill you. It is only a matter of time before they find out who you are and when they do the very ones you love will rise up against you and take your life. That is why I sent my most trusted knight to find you."  
  
"Ki'ran?"  
  
"Yes. He is your knight. He was born and raised to serve you." "But I thought the knight chose whom he wished to serve. What about Aurdrian? He's my knight."  
  
"No child he is not he is weak he will turn against you as quickly as they will."  
  
"But I don't understand."  
  
* * *  
  
D'meera placed her face in her hands and felt the tears welling up into her eyes. Why? Why was she being told all of this? What did this woman want from her? This woman who claimed to be her mother just now decided to enter her life and now she was telling her all of this. Why would her friends turn on her? They haven't killed Headmaster Leonhart's wife yet and she was a Sorceress. Why would they want to kill her?  
  
" You lie"  
  
"Lie my child why would I lie? What I say is truth what you have been taught and what you have been raised with is a lie."  
  
Dee looked at her mother and let her tears fall. So if what she was taught was all a lie then the life she lived wasn't her life at all was it. Then if they lied to her why go back. She looked to her mother and smiled.  
  
"Mother I want you to teach me then. I want to learn who I really am."  
  
"Of course child of course. But first your knight, do you really wish it to be that boy?"  
  
* * *  
  
Yes finally another chapter!! I know you all are shocked. I figured no one was reading this do to the lack of reviews so I went into hiding. No not really I just had a major block but it's kind of cleared now. Oh well R&R. I know this chap is short and is probably weird but trust me I'm working on it 


	15. Chapter 15

Images flash threw his mind as he sits alone in the cafeteria of Balamb Garden. It was well past curfew but he didn't care. He missed her. He missed her more then anyone of them. He looked at his now ice cold coffee and sighed. This wasn't fair why weren't they out there looking for her? What was so important as to not look for her? Why did they have to come back here? He remembered the first time he met her. She was so nice to him although everyone else shunned him. Yet she too was an outcast and not because she sought out to be one but because of her name. Yet, he welcomed her presence. He was always alone no one ever really talked to him they just looked at him funny. There was nothing wrong with him it was just the fact that the kids here thought him weird. He sighed and lay his head on his hand. It was late and if he was caught he'd be in trouble but still he didn't care he needed to be alone and this was the only place empty at the moment.  
  
"There you are I figured I'd find ya here".  
  
"Huh? Oh hey dad. Did mom send you?"  
  
"Nah, she understands. You ok Jared?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Jared looked into his father's eyes and cried. He cried for his best friend at for the fact that he was too cowardly to tell her how he felt. He cried for her because he was afraid. Afraid of what would happen to her and afraid of having to fight her if it came down to it. Irvine stoked his son's hair and held him as he too let his pent up tears flow. The two were so engulfed with their emotions to notice the silver haired being enter the room.  
  
Fujin walked over to Jared and placed a hand on his shoulder. Irvine looked up to her and realized she was no longer the stern looking and intimidating woman she was in the past. Her face was now softer and gentler then when in her youth. She no longer wore the eye patch and for that, her crystal eyes could be seen with their veil of tears. Fujin wiped her eyes and sat down.  
  
"So you must be the famous Jared Kinneas Dee always talked so much about?" she managed to get out. Jared nodded and Fujin put her arms around the boy.  
  
"Mom we need you the meetings about to start", Derrick's soft voice came from the entranceway of the cafeteria, "Instructor Kinneas you're need as well."  
  
Both adults got up and yet Jared remained where he was. "Jared you are welcome to sit in also since it will be your group who will be needed on this mission".  
  
"Yes Commander", Jared replied with and empty voice as he saluted and followed the two.  
  
* * *  
  
The throbbing in my head and the pain that coursed through my body is what made moving so uncomfortable. Yet I had to force my self to wake up I couldn't just lie here and wait for her to come back for me. I opened my eyes to find myself in a cell like room. The walls were stone and the only source of lighting seemed to be coming from a few candles and a small torch by the doorway. It seemed, as if someone was watching me and I turned to look towards the foot of the bed I was in. That's when I heard him chuckle and move out of the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
Aurdrian tried hard to focus his eyes on the man in the corner of the room. Yet, he was having trouble focusing on him due to the dim lighting. The man chuckled and emerged from the shadows where he had been watching the young man. His brilliant green eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. As he moved forward his long silver hair trailed behind him flowing like a cascading waterfall of silver silk against his black coat. The man was an intimidating sight. At his side hung a sword and he wore a dagger attached to each leg almost hidden by his long black boots. His catlike movements were quick yet graceful as he moved to sit next to the youth's bedside. Aurdrians eyes widened as the man sat next to him.  
  
"You've proven to be quite the fighter my young man, very strong indeed. What do they call you?" the man looked at him with his glowing green eyes.  
  
"A.. Aurdrian Loire, son of Laguna Loire President of Esthar".  
  
"I see we have quite a person of stature then tell me Aurdrian Loire, son of Laguna Loire President of Esthar, since you of such noble blood what has persuaded you to be a knight?"  
  
"Nothing has and you can call me Aurdrian. Who are you?"  
  
"Noriel".  
  
"Why are am I here and why did you guys attack us?"  
  
"We never intended to do harm to you or your group. The Sorceress ordered us to retrieve her daughter. It was you whom attacked us. Fortunately for you, the Sorceress seems to have taken a liking to you. That is quite rare my boy."  
  
"What about you who are you? And what the hell are you?"  
  
"Hmm.. I am the first knight and head general of Centra. I serve and protect the sorceress. I am her knight just as you are the girls knight. Feel honored my child for being a knight is a very rare and special job not many can be knights and those who do may not persevere as I have." Noriel then got up and started to the door.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Yes Aurdrian?"  
  
"Is it true that D'meera is the Sorceress's daughter?"  
  
"That she is young one, that she is. She is also the heir to the most noblest of bloodlines."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You don't know my boy?"  
  
"No tell me".  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
*A/N: Ok that is all I could force out for now. Life has started to get in the way of my writing and where I work I never get time to myself to even scribble what ideas I have so I'm kind of lagging behind with this I know for those of you who actually review I'm sorry. But since no one's really reviewing I'm getting discouraged but it's ok I'm still determined to finish this story ( yeah and you can all guess who made the guest appearance in this chapter and yeah I had to put him in here because for some reason the character of Noriel just kept coming up with Sephiroth's image in mind so there the only thing I borrowed from ff7 is Sephiroth's looks nothing more. Ok well please if anyone is reading R&R it is much appreciated. 


	16. Chapter 16

* A/N: sorry for the really late update but no reviews no updates. *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We should have known it was a sorceress all along but who was I to say that. We found their hiding place pretty fast after the slight clues that were left behind. Esthar intelligence traced the attackers back to the Centra Garden. This meant that one of the new transfers was intelligence on their part, to see where and when my sister was to be on her way to the SeeD field exam. Dr. Nikaido provided as much information as he could to help locate where they'd taken D'meera and Aurdrian. Now it was up to us, SeeD, to save them. So that is just what we intended to do.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
It had been several weeks since the kidnapping and the time grew near for Balamb garden to go in and get the two missing cadets. Squall looked out upon the newly appointed SeeDs with confidence and worry. This was going to be their first real reconnaissance and he knew some of them wouldn't be coming back. He looked to his wife and she gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention. Now I have called you all here today because what we are about to do will be what you have all been trained for. The purpose of SeeD is to make sure that this world doesn't ever experience the dictatorial reign of another sorceress and today is that day that we must fight to defend our freedom and our values. Now understand that what we are going to go up against is not one sorceress but two and they're knights. You will be going up against two of Gardens very own as well. Some of us will not be returning so I suggest you keep your cool out there and remember we all trained for this it is our way of life. Now load up."  
  
All the SeeDs young and old applauded the speech. Squall knew it was a terrible speech but he wasn't really good at speeches at all. But he had to join the kids so he and his group which included the original six hero's, the fallen knight Seifer and his posse, as well as his father and his two advisors Kiros and Ward.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The air was buzzing with tension as D'meera stood on the balcony of Centra's garden. She has been here a total of 4 months and had learned all she could about her past and her powers. Her mother was weakening everyday yet she refused to leave her. Noriel walked in quietly and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with her emerald eyes.  
  
"My mother is dying isn't she? That's why she looked for me isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, she must pass on her powers. And she always thought about you after you were born. However, your father refused to reveal where you were. I as well looked forward to meeting you. My son Ki'ran trained to be your knight for a long time. The sorceress what pleased at what he could learn but he did not steal your heart as young Aurdrian did." He turned to retake his position next to her mother but she stopped him.  
  
"Noriel, what...what will happen to me when my mother dies?"  
  
"You will become sorceress my child." He then disappeared into the room.  
  
"Oh dad, I'm so sorry", she mumbled as a solo tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Aurdrian walked up beside her and put his arms around her. D'meera looked at him and put her face in his chest. "Oh Aurdry, I don' t know what to do. I let them down", she sobbed.  
  
"No you didn't. You followed your heart Dee. You followed your heart. No choice is bad if you follow your heart. And hey I'm still here beside you. So if you failed then I failed more."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Commander. Headmaster. We're approaching the continent of Centra. Anything you want to say?" Dr. Nikaido announced over the intercom of the Ragnarok.  
  
"Derrick, you know your sister has to be either killed or sealed up right?" squall looked towards Derrick.  
  
"Yeah I know. Try telling that to my dad. He'd rather see everyone dead before he has to see SeeD kill her. I don't know what he'll do."  
  
"Well if worse comes to worse you know you and Jared Kinneas are to take her out at no cost."  
  
"I know", he sighed, " I know."  
  
Before they landed Squall let Dr. Nikaido give the kids and the group who will be doing the reconnaissance, the run down of what they were about to face.  
  
"Ok this is going to be like nothing you've ever faced before. The sorceress' will most likely be in the Garden heavily protected. We can expect to see some ruby dragons as sentinels, the only problem is from what Estharian intelligence has pointed there is a magic barrier threw out the Garden. The only places unaffected are her chambers and the training area. Now your only means of taking her out will be to lure them to either site or one of each. The older sorceress's knight is a hell of a fighter and won't let you get to her you have to kill him to get to her. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah how the hell did you know about the knight?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Because he's my father".  
  
Everyone was stunned but knew they had a job to do and time was running out for the two cadets.  
  
"This is it you guys. Lets hope we live threw it all." Squall said silently as he gripped lionheart's handle. Seifer looked towards him and nodded as a silent understanding passed between the two.  
  
"Squall whatever happens just know I got your back" he said and turned to exit.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: oook that took forever to get out so hope you all are happy with that cause the next update will probably be the last if I don't start to see some reviews. Well bye 


	17. Chapter 17

* Ok a HUGE thanks to my sissy romaydrako for helping me get this chap out. Couldn't have done it if she hadn't helped. THANKS SIS!!! *  
  
  
  
  
  
The fight with the Centra came quick. It was like they seen it coming from the mile away. Both sides struck so fiercely and competitively it was so hard to tell who struck the first blow. Running down the hallway an explosion knocks back Squall. Seifer grabs him by the jacket and picks him up off the floor.  
  
"Dammit Squall I don't need you killed." Seifer growls.  
  
"Sorry I lost my footing where's the rest of the group?"  
  
"I don't know they got cut off from us out side."  
  
"Where's Derrick and Jared?"  
  
"Like I said I don't know just move already."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Outside the fighting was growing more intense as the SeeDs fought against each other. In the middle of the chaos, Laguna and the others looked on as one of the missiles fired hit the garden. Turning around Laguna quickly jumped out of the way, as one of the Centran SeeDs lunged at him. Kiros viscously retaliated and struck the young boy in the chest killing him instantly.  
  
"Hyne this is all wrong they're all so young", Laguna muttered as they fought their way towards the front of the garden.  
  
"Laguna where's Squall?" Rinoa's voice was heard from the side as he ran up to join them.  
  
"I think they made it inside." Fujin yelled as another explosion hit the Garden.  
  
Rinoa's heart dropped, as she thought of both men in there alone with ruby dragons as sentinels. They all gathered together and pushed their way to the main gates.  
  
"Selphie, Tiarra I hope you guys got those explosives ready", Zell called out as they approached the large double doors of the main entrance of the Garden.  
  
"We got it, just make your ready Zelly." Selphie says. "Failure is not a option!"  
  
Zell looked to the girls and gave them the ok. In one fiery blast, the entrance was blown away and the group moved in.  
  
* * *  
  
Hearing the explosions D'meera knew that her new home was under attack. Looking towards her mother and lover she knew that it was fight or die a traitor.  
  
"My lady they've penetrated the main entrance", came Noriel's voice as he looked out the window.  
  
"I know move my daughter to the basement and release the dragons we will not be taken."  
  
"Yes my lady, RELEASE THE DRAGONS!!!", He ordered to one of the SeeDs below. "And what about you my lady? Where will you go?"  
  
"I will stay here and fight them."  
  
"Aida, no you can not I will not allow it", he glared at her.  
  
D'meera was stunned she never once knew her mothers name. Her name was Aida. Then Noriel must be her lover if he called her Aida.  
  
* * *  
  
Seifer walked slowly along a passageway and stopped dead in his tracks. Nikaido was right they did have dragons. He looked on as two dragons moved along the pathway hissing and growling.  
  
"What is it"  
  
"Dragons. Two of the biggest fucking dragons I've ever seen."  
  
"Great. And we can't use gf's or magic."  
  
"You're fucking telling me. Shit now what. beyond those doors are the main chambers to the sorceress. Fuck."  
  
Seifer suddenly spun around Hyperion ready at the sounds of footsteps. Rounding the corner was Derrick closely followed by Jared.  
  
"Psst. Hey Kinneas"  
  
The two turned around and ran towards the older men. Derrick spotted the dragons first and skidded to a halt causing Jared to run smack dab into him.  
  
"H.h.h.holy shit!" Derrick squeaked as he gazed at the creatures.  
  
Smirking Seifer looked at them and then to the dragons, "well you see son I need you and that Kinneas boy there to help me and ol' PB there get rid of them." "WHAT?!" Jared practically screamed once it got threw his mind that he and derrick were to help kill the dragons.  
  
"Just what I said." Seifer glared, " now here's the plan".  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The blast was big enough to rock the Garden. Zell looked at Selphie and Tiarra, both girls had grins from ear to ear satisfied with the size and power of the explosion. He chuckled to himself and look at the group standing behind him. This was it.  
  
They blow the door; lord knows what lay before them. As the dust and rocks settled before their eyes, not what expected but was a scene far worse then they thought in their heads. DRAGONS! They were everywhere. At least ten ruby dragons were fiercely fighting with each other for and unfortunate SeeD who happened to get over the wall. Looking a little harder Neila screamed. She spotted the group of SeeDs her mother was leading. Almost all of them were either disemboweled, dead, or lay dying as the dragons fought for their newly killed meals.  
  
"Oh Hyne. Dad." Jenner turned to Zell and then back at the scene. His face had gone pale as he looked over to what looked like at first a mass of yellow fur. Zell quickly pulled out his binoculars and upon closer inspection made out the detached head of his former one nightstand and mother to his son. Feeling weak in the knees, he stumbled towards the site.  
  
"Zell! What the hell are ya doin?!" Irvine yelled as Zell moved forward. Seeing the distress Rinoa quickly casted a sleeping spell on the distraught man.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
I looked out the window as the large blast hit. I knew they were here dad had come. That meant derrick and the rest of them were here as well. The dragons wasted no time at surrounding the Garden. However, something outside of the outer wall caught my eye. I pointed to the wall and Noriel looked over.  
  
"Smart little buggers they've breached the battlefield and are coming over the walls. Now go quickly take your mother and Aurdrian. I will not let them have you."  
  
I turned to look out the window once more and then I saw her. Quistis Trepe. The bitch who tried to break up my parents marriage. Looking over to one of the dragons I silently called out to it. I called out to it to guard the wall so she or any of the other's could not get in. I had only just begun to know my mother and learn of my power as a sorceress. I wasn't going to let them take it from me. I knew they were out to get my mother. And I would protect her at all costs. Friends and family or not.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
* A/N: once again another very difficult chapter to get out. I struggled but having my sis help out made this go a little faster. Enjoy and please R&R I do make the efforts and I am kind enough to review your stories so kindly give me the same courtesy thanks * 


	18. Chapter 18

* A/N: due to the fact that no one reviews this story will be ending as for the rest of my stories they will be taken off this site. I have tried to be nice about it since I do take my time to review your stories and I only wanted the same courtesy but it's like why bother now. Ja. *  
  
The fighting dragged on as both Gardens fought. Inside as well the fight was about to begin.  
  
"Shit next time remind me to junction Eden", Seifer breathed out, exhausted from the fight with the dragons.  
  
"SQUALL" Rinoa's voice rang out as the group's attention turned towards the now arriving companions.  
  
Looking over them Derrick noticed a few faces missing. Rinoa ran up to them. They all looked beat. Derrick looked among them for his mother and uncle but did not see them.  
  
"Where's my mom?"  
  
"I don't know she was right behind us." Rinoa answered as she looked over her shoulder for Fujin.  
  
"Fuck, Derrick you stay here and see if you can get to your sister I'm gonna go find your mother."  
  
Squall surveyed the scene and held Seifer back.  
  
"The hell Leonhart", Seifer growled.  
  
"She can take care of herself Seifer we need you right now. Your daughter needs you right now."  
  
"Aww how touching", a man's voice came from behind them.  
  
Turning around the group spotted a tall man with long silver hair. In his hand, he held a very long sword. His black cloak was flowing behind him like a river of ebony. Seifer stood ready with Hyperion.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Ah such manners", the man smirked as he drew his weapon, "I.. well I am Noriel."  
  
Squall looked to Seifer and they both knew this was the man they had to go threw in order to get to D'meera.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Looking around there seemed to be no one in the training center. A small figured woman walked threw the halls ever so cautiously followed by a not so small man.  
  
"Psst, Fuj, ya think we're lost? Cause I don't got a good feelin about this, ya know."  
  
"Quiet."  
  
"Aww but Fuj we ain't seen anyone yet and it's like spooky around here ya know I mean it's so quiet and where's all the fighting"  
  
Turning around Fujin kicked the man in the shin. He howled out in pain. It had been a long time since she had done that.  
  
"Quiet Raijin unless you want me to do it again".  
  
Nodding the man limped on behind her. Turning the corner they saw a group of familiar figures but in front of them stood a man of silver flowing hair. It looked to Fujin as if he were dueling with not one but two men.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Both men drew their gunblades. If they had to fight they were gonna fight together and not as enemies. Taking a deep breath Seifer took his stance. It had been a long time since he had held Hyperion and fought with her. Sweat beaded on his brow as he took a deep breath. For once in his life he was going to do something right. He felt Squall beside him ready himself as well. If what Nikaido had said was true then this was the all so powerful knight of Centra the great general of the sorceress's armies, the sorceress's knight Noriel.  
  
"Oh how fun two poor excuses for knights bound together as one. This should be fun very fun", a smile crept unto his lips as he pulled his mighty sword to face the two men.  
  
"Well no use in just standing here and lookin pretty puberty go on kick this guys ass", Seifer whispered to Squall, his all to famous smirk crawling across his face.  
  
"Whatever." Squall grinned.  
  
In one fluid movement, they attacked together. Years of training and fighting with each other came together in one graceful dance. However, this dance was not between the both of them this was to defend and protect their loved ones. Noriel dodged the first attack, with one lithe movement pulled another sword from somewhere, and blocked Seifer's blow.  
  
"Oh this will be very fun" he grinned as he struck out at Seifer with lightening speed. He was a blur of ebony night and silver liquid. Seifer blocked the blow as best he could.  
  
Squall attacked again this time from behind. Noriel dodged his move as Squall brought down Lionheart. A cry rang out as blood hit the floor. As if all time stopped for them. A small platinum haired woman appeared out of no where. Seifer had fallen. The deep-throated laugh of the silver haired knight echoed through the hall as Squall looked down in disbelief. He had run Seifer through.  
  
"DAD!!" Derrick screamed out as he ran to his father. Seifer just lay there with a look of disbelief in his eyes. Disbelief and horror. He couldn't feel the pain yet but he could feel the lick wetness of the blood as it spilled from his wound.  
  
Derrick picked up Hyperion for the first time in his life and turned to the knight.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!", he screamed out as he flew at Noriel. This time it was Noriel's turn to be caught off guard. Derrick rammed Hyperion threw his gut pulling the trigger as he struck Noriel. His eyes wide as the gunblade dug into his body. Nevertheless, derrick did not go unscathed. Before he could notice Noriel had pulled a small dagger from his boot and shoved it into the boy's throat.  
  
Derrick's eyes went wide in horror as blood began to poor from his mouth. He choked on the life giving liquid as he let his grip on Hyperion drop. Pulling his hands to his throat, he desperately clawed at the dagger. Screaming in horror Fujin could just watch. Her husband lay wounded and her son was now dying. Grabbing her Rinoa tried to pull her away.  
  
"NO.. no no no" she sobbed out.  
  
Squall surveyed the scene. His father appeared from the group with a small cry of disbelief. He moved over to squall.  
  
"Son, we need to end this and get her back. I'll take care of them you go get your brother and the girl."  
  
For once in his life, Squall saw Laguna for the man he was. The caring man that made sure that the job was going to get done. Nodding Squall turned and walked up to the doors of the chambers. Behind him, his father and friends surrounded the wounded men. Coming up next to him was Irvine and Jared. With a silent nod, they opened the doors to the chambers. This was it what lie ahead was to face another sorceress for Squall and Irvine this would probably be the last time and Hyne's grace Jared's first and only time..  
  
* *  
*  
  
* A/N: ookies yeah the end will be if not the next chapter then the one after. Oh well it was nice having some readers though. Ja ^_^ * 


	19. Chapter 19

Standing with in the room Aida waited... she felt a familiar pain serge threw her body... they had injured him..... Noriel was injured and it felt to be crippling... ignoring the phantom pains she glared coolly at the door. They were just outside, she could hear them. She could hear the frantic cries of a woman. Looking behind her to a hidden door she prayed D'meera would be safely hidden. This was her fight and her Garden. She would not let these insects invade her home and think they owned her.  
  
Standing outside of the door Squall took a breath and kicked it in. rushing in the room Irvine and Jared followed.  
  
"So, Knight, you've come."

"Where's the girl"

"She's not here", Aida replied coolly.  
  
Taking a deep breath Squall moved closer, holding Lionheart in front of him. He gave the sorceress an icy glare, "This is the last time I'm going to ask where is the girl".  
  
Beside him Irvine and Jared stood coyly just waiting. This wasn't going good at all. The last thing Irvine wanted for his boy was to have to face a sorceress. A movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. His eyes widened.  
  
"SQUALL WATCH OUT"  
  
Jolted by Irvine's shouting Squall moved swiftly but not fast enough, he was hit in the chest with a dagger. From the corner emerged Noriel. His movements were painstakingly quick yet he stumbled and fell to Aida's feet in a pool of blood. Choking up the life essence he reached up to her. Tears stained her eyes and she grabbed for his hand only to be left grasping empty air as he lay limply at her feet.  
  
Rushing to Squall, Irvine let out a barrage of gunshots. Screaming the sorceress lashed out with an Ultima spell. They would not go unscathed.  
  
"Hyne damn it run, Jared, RUN!"  
  
"DAD" Jared yelled out. Shoving Squall into Jared's arms Irvine shoved the boy out the doors of the chamber...  
  
"Dad", Jared whispered.  
  
"A'right you bitch, now ya ain't got anyone else to hurt but me", Irvine spat at Aida, "now you be a good lady and hand us over that lil' girl there and we'll leave ya alone".  
  
Stepping over the body of her dead knight Aida laughed, "You stupid, _stupid_ man, how _dare _you. HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed.  
  
"No ma'am how dare _you_!" he said raising his rifle, he was tired he'd seen people he loved die this was going to end and end now. He fired and the gun shot rang out threw out the chamber, "How dare you attack us and take our kids", he shot again, "how dare you take innocent lives for your own wants", once again he fired at her, "and how dare you try to kill of _my_ family and friends," again he fired, "and I'll be damned if I let ya try and kill us all".  
  
Staring at where he had fired Irvine was shocked to see she was still standing. Bloodied but standing, and glaring at him. It wasn't until the gun smoke had cleared that he noticed D'meera standing beside the woman.  
  
"Dee?!" Irvine gasped.  
  
"Mister Kinneas, just who the hell do you think you are?" she asked coldly. Irvine had noticed she took on a more unearthly glow.


End file.
